


Blue Star

by kugure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Keith and Shiro were cuddling and being comfortable, when they stumbled upon a picture on the web. There was this guy in the picture, with beautiful olive skin, mesmerizing blue eyes and amazing smile.





	Blue Star

**Author's Note:**

> Another self indulgent project.

It was a slow Sunday afternoon. 

Keith was being lazy and comfortable, curled on the bed, listening to the rain outside their window while scrolling on his phone, looking at memes and other stuff. 

Shiro was still asleep — or half asleep maybe — as Keith felt him stirred and nuzzled the back of his neck. Keith was familiar with that gesture. Shiro would be awake soon. 

True to his thought, Shiro mumbled sleepily, “What are you looking at?” as he peeked on Keith's phone. 

“Nothing in particular,” Keith answered, and let Shiro looked at his phone as well. 

It was Sunday — their day off, and it was raining outside, so both Keith and Shiro weren't really keen on getting up from their bed at the moment. It was a bit past noon, but they wouldn’t want to get up and unfold from this comfortable position yet. Probably later; when the hunger couldn't be contain anymore. And probably after one round of lazy morning sex. 

So, Keith continued to scroll down his phone, Shiro cuddled him, and giggled from time to time when they saw something funny on the screen while Keith snorted because Shiro was so easy to please. 

But then Shiro's giggle died on his throat, replaced with a soft sigh, and Keith kind of knew why. 

They stumbled upon a picture on the web. There was this guy in the picture, with beautiful olive skin, mesmerizing blue eyes and amazing smile. He was on a beach, with a very short blue swim trunk. His body exposed, lean body with muscles in all the right places. Begged to be touch. He smiled widely to the camera, and it kind of take Keith's breath away too. 

“He's pretty, isn't he,” Keith said, not really a question, because he already knew from Shiro's initial reaction. 

Shiro hummed his agreement while Keith grinned, then clicked on the comment section to find out who the guy was. Maybe some model. Maybe they could look at his portofolio the whole afternoon before they really, really needed to get up. 

The answer Keith found about the guy’s identity was so much better. 

The name was Lance. And apparently, he was a pornstar. 

“Let’s check him on pornhub,” Shiro suggested, but Keith didn't need to be told actually, he already opened new browser and entered pornhub address.

They found more than twenty videos of Lance there. 

And  _ damn _ , Lance was such an amazing bottom. He let this guy called Hunk deepthroated him with his fat cock and cum all over his face. And in the video with a guy called Kinkade, Lance was being fucked thoroughly in a beach — Keith noticed the short blue swim trunk, probably the photo earlier was from this shot. Then, in the video with a guy called Lotor, it was a BDSM scene complete with aftercare and Lance was so wrecked. Mostly, Lance did gay porn, especially with the Kinkade guy, but there were also two videos of him and this girl called Allura where she gave Lance blowjob, rimjob and fucked him with her fingers and dildo. 

It was kind of nice to know that Lance was still bottoming even though it was with a girl. 

“Fuck, he's so good,” Keith said. They already watched probably four videos, and he was fully hard, at the verge of painful. He knew Shiro felt the same, as he started to grind Keith's ass like two videos ago. 

Shiro didn't answer, just moaned softly when the video got the perfect shot of Lance reached his orgasm. 

“Come on, jerk me off, big guy,” Keith urged, as he sneaked his hand behind under Shiro's brief, and palmed his erection. Shiro did the same to Keith, slipped his hand on Keith's underwear as Keith loaded the next video. The stroke each other lazily, watching Lance intensely on the screen. It was Lance's solo video they watched this time, and Lance was stroking himself while letting the vibrator fucked him, so both Keith and Shiro followed his pace. 

When Lance changed position, had his ass up and exposed to the camera, Keith could feel Shiro's dick twitched and he rubbed the slit teasingly. 

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro mumbled, against his shoulder blade. 

Keith himself was close, with Shiro's teeth and tongue started to work on his bare skin and his hand in his pants, with Lance on the screen being obscene. 

Finally, Lance let himself came, and Keith jerked his hips to meet Shiro's stroke as he followed right after. Shiro groaned, and came as well, left both of them panting. 

Keith dropped his phone on his pillow, staring at the ceiling. He could still hear Lance’s voice from the video, before it finally stopped. Shiro moved behind him, nuzzled his shoulder and let out a satisfied sigh. 

“That was pretty intense,” Shiro commented. They didn't even do any penetration and yet they could come so hard.

Keith nodded, still too lazy to get up and clean up. Shiro felt the same too, because he still didn’t move from his position behind Keith.  

After a while, Shiro reached for Keith’s phone, then started to scroll down for another video of Lance, made Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “Again?”

Shiro didn’t answer at first, just kept scrolling. And then, “We haven’t watched the one where he’s wearing  _ yukata _ .”

Keith glanced at his phone, and saw Lance there, with blue and white  _ yukata _ , and the view was definitely mouth watering. “Alright,” he agreed, settled for the long haul. 

And if in the end they ended up having amazing mutual orgasm three more times while watching Lance’s videos, it was nobody business but them. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks). Come say hi! I don't bite :D


End file.
